It's Complicated
by Dorenda
Summary: Taylor wants nothing more than to be a WWE Diva. She's trained her whole life for a moment to prove she has what it takes. It won't be all rainbows and sushine but shes willing to take the chance. She even may find a new love along the way. (I'm not even ashamed to admit that I suck at Summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Taylor sat in the chair that felt like it was made for giants, taking a hard swallow she watched as the two interviewers' eyed the resume that lied before them. Never had she thought in a million years would she be sitting at the World Wrestling Entertainment headquarters. "Alright Miss. Trestial, please tell us what got you into wrestling." the pudgy one said looking up to give a brief smile.

Crossing her legs seemed to temporally hold the slight tremors "Ever since I was a kid it's something that I've enjoyed. From copying the moves with my brothers, joining the girls wrestling team in high school, and even throughout college, it's always been in my blood." Her voice trembled. Interview's always seemed to backfire but with determination this would not be one of those. This time it would be different.

"Upon looking at your resume it appears as though you have some theatrical background" the glassed one looked up from the paper. His face was more serious as the other one whose features were soft "how do you feel about large crowds? As you know, being a 'superstar' requires that you preform for tens of thousands."

"I believe at first I would be nervous, but as time would go on I would become more comfortable with being seen by that many." She prayed that was the answer they were looking for.

Both men looked at each other and hummed.

The remainder of the interview went well at least from Taylor's point of view- everything had gone exceedingly well. The men had laughed, and joked while she sat with clenched hands and shaking legs.

"Do you have any questions for us, Miss Trestial?" the pudgy man rested against the chair and crossed his arms.

"Not at this moment." She managed a smile.

"Well, I think that's all we have for you" the pudgy one looked over at the man in the glasses. "Indeed. Thank you for coming in to meet with us." They both stood up and extended their hands. "Thank you, Sirs." Standing as well she took a hold of the hand on the right, shaking it softly then repeated with the one of the left.

"I will show you to reception." The pudgy man smiled, while walking from behind the table.

With a slight nod of the head she followed the man. As they both walked down the long hallway Taylor took special notice of all the photos that hung proudly from Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant, to Stone vs. the rock. They were all there; she had all these photos as a kid but for whatever reason these seemed different. As they finally reached the reception she shook the man's hand once more, and walked out of the building. Using her hand as a shield from the sun she began to walk to her vehicle.

The thought of her father coursed through her mind, he'd be extremely proud that she just had an interview with the most famous sports entertainment business. A smile appeared, as she began to rummage through her bag to find the keys. Moments had passed and she was unable to locate the keys. Bending down she began to peer into her bag "Where are they?" she whispered to herself.

A soft voice from ahead caught her off guard, looking up she noticed only feet away stood a pale man, wearing a button up green shirt, jeans that fit him perfectly, and a hat that covered his red hair. Taylor drank his looks in and damn he looked good in his outfit.

"I'm just walking up now, we'll talk about it then, okay?" his accent was clearly visible. If she had to guess his accent it would have to be Scottish or Irish.

Taylor couldn't help but stare as the man walked passed, he must have been used to the looks as he smiled "Afternoon." He ended it with a wink. She must have looked like a fan girl as she managed an 'afternoon' of her own, but it came out more like a yelp. He laughed low, and then focused back on his phone call "No, sorry that was to someone else." He continued walking until he was at the door, in one swift motion he opened in and walked inside.

Finally fetching her keys, she opened the door and sat down "Who was that guy?" she said aloud. Taylor had religiously watched Raw and Smack down but never had she seen that guy. "He must be new? God he's hot…" she said turning the keys in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"We have a great show tonight, Cole" Jerry the King cheered.

"You bet, King. A great show indeed." Cole copied with a smile.

The announcer stood in the middle of the ring about to introduce the next match.

Taylor watched, as the thought of one day she'd be in that ring alongside with the greats. If only they would call her back to say she got the job. "Tay, you never did say how your interview went." Jackson said as he wrapped his arm around her. Looking over Taylor shrugged her shoulder "I thought it went well. But, I haven't heard anything back."

Pulling Taylor closer he kissed the top of her head "Don't worry Babe, maybe they're just keeping you in suspense." That alone was why she loved Jackson, even when she was down he'd still bring her up "I sure hope so." Turning her head she kissed his lips, and then watched Raw again.

"It looks like we have a new superstar joining the ranks today, Cole." King said

The music had started and the Announcer had introduced "And your challenger from Dublin, Ireland, SHEAMUS!" Stepping out appeared the same man from the week earlier.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. That was him, the man she had stopped dead in her tracks to drink up. "What is it babe?" Jackson raised his eyebrow as he looked at the Television. Shaking her head she began to laugh softly "I saw him when I was walking out of the building. He looks so much bigger in real life."

"You'd think it would be the opposite." Jackson managed to say and ended it with a 'humph'.

Taylor never struck Jackson as the jealous type, if anything it was always the other way around. From his sandy blonde hair that spiked in the front, to his always tanned skin, the way the light would shine his eyes would appear te be the colour of the ocean and his height perfect for Taylor to stand on her tippy toes when she didn't wear heels. To Taylor, Jackson was the perfect specimen of a man, and if she found another woman giving the ole elevator stare, her blood would boil.

"Guess the camera plays it all down." She mumbled while watching the match. She took mental notes of the moves, and the way everything was timed properly. One day when they would call her to say she got the job; she would be ready to shine. As the match had ended and Sheamus not winning, which was to be expected, it always seemed like the new person never won. The crowd cheered, and chanted as he walked down the plank. She knew he would become a top competitor within months, and she would be there to cheer him along.

The evening had progressed, and the show was soon over, hopefully Taylor could get some time in to practice until she had to sleep. "Alright babe, I'm going to the gym. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Leaning down she pecked Jackson's cheek, and then started to get everything ready. Jackson simply nodded "Alright hun. If you need anything or a sparring partner, you know I'm here." Slinging the bag over her shoulder she waved and smiled "I know. Love you." He repeated "Love you."

* * *

The cool air was unexpected as she stepped out the door and walked to the car. It was only July, but it seemed more like September. Turning her casual walk into a brisk one she unlocked the door, popped the trunk open to which she threw her bag and then walked back to the driver side. Sitting down she started the vehicle, and sped off to the gym.

She had spent about an hour practicing various moves in the wrestling ring when she had heard a low rumbled of someone clearing their throat. Turning around she wiped the sweat form her brow and huffed, she was close to saying 'I still have an hour' but to her surprise she was confronted by the man himself Paul Levesque or as many know him as Triple H "You have some really interesting moves." He said in his low yet sexy voice. Taylor still unable to comprehend that he was actually here she merely nodded. "Cat got your tongue?" he laughed.

Taking a heavy breath from holding it in; she stammered "I, ugh…Thanks…and n-no" she rubbed the back of her pony tailed hair "I, well. It's you…" unable to finish her sentence she fell to a sitting position. This was one of her idles, one of the Generation X, and her all time crush when she was a teenager. Endless nights she'd think of him and god in her mind the things he'd do to her. "So, star struck, huh?" Taking a hold of the middle rope he pulled himself up "Ever think of joining the wrestling business?" he stepped in as he extended his hand for her to take it.

Oh god, he wanted her to take his hand. "Don't think too much into this, Taylor" she thought to herself. Hesitating for a moment she took his hand, and helped to get her back on her feet. "Thank you…" she managed to say. "No problem." He smiled then stepped back "To go back to my question, ever think of joining? You have some good moves, and with a little practice with someone you could go a long way." Was Triple H really asking her this? Should she say that she applied but never got a phone call? Walking to the side she bent down, grabbing her water bottle she took a very long gulp. "I applied, and got an interview…but have yet to get a response." She said breathless from her long drink.

Triple H scrunched his nose in disbelief "Really? That's what I don't get about the interview process. In order to truly know how one would work, it's in the ring." Taylor couldn't agree more, why wasn't he there when she had her interview "Ah, well. What are you going to do, right?" she said taking another gulp.

Triple H sighed, and rubbed his hand through his trimmed hair "I'll tell you what. I can see you have some potential and I'd hate for good talent to be missed because of some jackass HR guy. Let me get your name, and number I'll see what I can do about getting you in."

Taylor stood in disbelief, was this really happening? She must be dreaming there is no way that A. Triple H was here B. he would try to hook her up with a job and c. of all the gyms why was he here?

Never one for handouts Taylor started to shake her head "No, you don't have too." Triple H smiled and shrugged "Call it my good deed for the year."

Her face must have looked like something from one of those cartoons where the wolf's eyes pop out and their heart clearly showed because he started to laugh "I'm serious. You're good, and you're graceful. That's what we need natural talent."

She knew how good she was, and how beneficial she was for the wrestling business, or maybe that was just her cockiness. "I guess…thank you Triple H." Fanning his hand towards her, he laughed "That's my stage name. Call me Paul."

Looking down to the ground she nodded "P-Paul. Thank you. I'm Taylor…Taylor Trestial." Extending his hand he expected for her to shake it, and so she did with her trembling hand. "Nice to meet you, let me get your number, Taylor."

She rattled her number, as he keyed it into his phone "Alright, I'll have someone call you either tomorrow or the next." He said looking at his phone while he tapped along.

"Th-thank you again…I don't know what to say." What she wanted to say or at least do was hug him, and kiss him. But that would be awkward so she smiled and jumped slightly. She had to show some emotion, right?

When they finally said their farewells and Paul saying that he would have someone call her for the second time she nodded and shook his hand. "I look forward to hearing from them."

Taylor couldn't wait to tell Jackson the good news, as she got dressed and made her way out of the complex. Calling him wouldn't have the same effect so she jumped in her car, started the ignition and drove home. The drive home was shorter than usual, which may have been caused by the heavy foot on the pedal. Jumping out of the car she ran to the front door, unlocked it and stormed inside "Hunny! Oh my god!" she started to jump up and down.

Jackson came out of the kitchen with a confused looked on his face "What's up, babe?"

Dropping her bag she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck she planted a kiss "You will never guess who I met tonight!"

Laughing low he held onto her waist and looked down "And who would that be?"

Taking a deep breath, she knew she would probably yell what she was going to say "Triple-Fricking H. He said I have what it takes to be in the WWE!"

Jackson stood looking down; his mouth opened a jar "You're fucking kidding me! Triple H The man himself? Was at our gym down the street?"

Nodding as the smile still displayed proudly "Yes! Jackson, this is fate! God knew I wanted this, and he gave it to me!"

Taylor was the least bit religious but she started to question what was really out there. Someone was watching out for her, maybe dad.

Holding onto either side of her face Jackson kissed her "God baby that's awesome! Your dad would be so proud to hear this!"

Squeezing him tighter she laughed low "It's all because of you and him that I got to where I am. I don't know how to thank you."

Jackson grinned, as he hitched his hand underneath her thigh to pick her up "I think I know how you can 'thank me'"

Taylor laughed once again as she planted her lips on his "I love you, Jackson." She mumbled into their kiss. "And I love you babe." Running his over her bum, he gave a slight squeeze that caused Taylor to gasp. They continued their onslaught of kisses, and their tongues would intertwine. Her hands would slowly begin to massage his shoulders as his would start to rub her bum and back. "I can't believe I'm about to fuck a diva." He purred into mouth. Laughing low she pulled him closer causing her hips to rock against his already hardening cock. "If you're lucky you may continue to do so." She mumbled into his mouth. Jackson began to walk to the bedroom as Taylor was still holding onto him. Laying her on the bed he looked down and grinned "So maybe my diva wants to undress for her one and only?" Biting her bottom lip she would sit up and pull her top over her head to reveal her red lacy bra that Jackson couldn't get enough of. "Fuck, you're perfect." He moaned. Grinning she would then unbutton her pants and slowly her hips would say as she pulled them down. Unable to resist Jackson helped as he threw them across the room. Getting down on his knee's he hooked his fingers under Taylor's knees to pull her closer. In one swift motion he would pull her booty shorts over her thighs, down her calves and throw them as well. "So perfect." He leaned down to kiss her inner thigh "So sweet." He moved his kisses higher until they stopped just inches away from her already slick folds. Taylor's breath hitched as she felt his hot breath inches away from her "Such a tease…" she mumbled. Jackson grinned as he looked up "Oh baby, just to see you twitch for me makes me tease you more." Looking back down, he began to run his tongue along her folds; she was already wet from their heated make out session "Shit baby, I haven't even started." He laughed. Taylor propped herself on her elbows as she watched him devour her. Tilting her head she would begin to moan softly, this must have encouraged Jackson to continue as his tongue would work to the core. His hand would find her bare breast, as he would pinch and caress. Feeling close to the edge Taylor looked down "Please…Jackson, make love to me." She begged in a breathless voice. Complying without as much as a remark he undressed quickly, then positioned him in-between her legs. "For you baby, I will." He teased, and then guided himself into her. He began to thrust softly, as he feathered her with kisses. Their bodies would rock and both would begin to moan softly, Jackson would whisper in her ear how much he loved her and how happy he was with her and Taylor would do the same.

As they both slowed their pace he would rest on top of her, his breath was ragged as he kissed the top of her head, cheek and finally her lips "I love you baby." He said while resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too baby." Her voice was weak and harsh from the moans earlier.

"I still can't believe I get to fuck a diva though." He began to laugh.

Taylor smacked him playfully "I haven't gotten the job yet, so as of now you just get plain Jane, Taylor"

Grinning he bent down to her ear "Even better."


	2. Chapter 2

**To warn everyone there is a scene that some may find offensive. It's pretty mild though. **

** Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Taylor began to give up hope when week two had come and there was still no response from Paul or the WWE. Keeping herself busy she had decided to pick up some more hours at Flannigan's. Normally she would work part time shifts, but with her goal soon becoming a thing of the past she wanted more work to take her mind off it all.

With her shift starting soon she began to get ready for the evening ahead of her by getting dressed in the mandatory shorts, and black shirt that had "Flannigan's" written in small font on her breast pocket. Dabbing some make up on, and pulled her long brown hair into a messy bun, she stood infront of the mirror as she began to mentally prepare for the evening; Saturday's were generally full of overly affectionate males who could 'make her forget her problems' as they liked to say it.

Sighing she stepped into the bar and began to organize the cups, and start to wash down the counter.

The crowd was full of the regulars who gave a smile and a wave as Taylor surveyed the area. Noticing everyone was happy and full of beer, she hung her head low, regretting her choice of coming in tonight.

"Keep your head up sunshine." Lacy said as she bumped hips with her from behind the bar. Lacy could read Taylor like a book, from the day she was hired they had an instant connection. When they had worked together their tips were always better, both having dark brown hair that hugged their heart shaped faces, the dark complexion from the many days on the beach together, and their curved bodies, the seemed like twins and many were convinced they were. This is how they got their tips, a forbidden love between twins. They males would eat it up as Taylor would wrap her arms around Lacy saying things like "Sister, maybe after we could get together after work?" That alone would drive them crazy with assumptions of what they would do. In all honesty they would go to a movie, or talk about the days earlier.

"I don't know, Lace. Maybe it really was a dream." Her voice was low as she wiped down the counter.

Even though drinking was strictly prohibited Lacy pulled a bottle of whiskey from underneath the bar "Girl, stop worrying so much. Just because it's been almost 2 weeks doesn't mean it's going to be a 'screw you' kind of thing."

Taylor shrugged her shoulders and slumped against the bar, her hand would rest on her chin as she sighed "I just want to know now. Is that too much to ask for?"

Taking two freshly cleaned shot glasses, Lacy unscrewed the cap and poured a hefty amount of whiskey into them "Listen, a normal interview you don't hear back from them immediately. It takes time, so let's turn that frown upside down because we're going to drink these shots and then another if need be." Smiling she handed Taylor the shot, clinking the shots together they both cheered and swallowed hard. "God, that stuff is strong." Taylor slammed the shot glass down.

"Another!" Lacy began to pour "This time, we cheers too…Oh, That guy." Lacy pointed her slender finger towards the pale man whose face was hidden as he focused more on his phone.

Laughing softly she cheered and drank. Lacy was going to pour another one, when Taylor shook her head "Hunny, we'll get in trouble. You know how Doug gets when we drink on shift."

"Awe, fine. But after work! You and me, it's on!" She smiled.

"Fine, fine, you got yourself a deal. Now go help that guy before he leaves." Taylor said looking over at the male again.

Lacy flashed her pearly whites, and then began to fix herself by primping her hair, and lifted her breasts so they perked a little higher "Alright, Doll. See how it's done." Winking she walked over the table, and bent down low.

Shaking her head once again as she laughed Taylor began to sort the glasses, and various bottles. Occasionally she would lift her head to see how Lacy was doing, surprisingly she was still at the table, and the man's face completely hidden by Lacy's swaying body "She must be flirting for tips again." She whispered to herself.

"Excuse me, Taylor? Can I get a beer?" A grey bearded man said in a soft tone.

Looking up she flashed her smile "Frank, of course you can. You want the usual?"

Nodding his head, Taylor bent down to grab the bottle, then cracked it open for him "Here you are, you're favourite." She smiled and handed it to him.

"You're a peach, Taylor. How much I owe you this time?" He said with a chuckle.

The ongoing joke was that Taylor would change the price on him, without Frank realizing. When in actuality the price never went up, or down. To Taylor, Frank was her granddad of the bar. He would always make sure she was happy and healthy, and if some jackass decided to pinch or touch her. The guy was in for a treat.

"Frank, for you it's my treat." She said leaning against the bar, and flashed her one of a kind smile.

"Such a sweet girl, your family rose you right, my girl." He said placing his shaky hand on her cheek.

"Don't get used to it, Frank." She teased, then waved him away "Your boys are waiting for you."

Smiling Frank began to walk back to his table, "Boys, it's going to be a good night." He said once sitting down, then taking a swig of his drink.

Taylor felt better knowing at least she was loved at her job, even if the WWE was missing out. Shaking herself from the thoughts, she bent down to restock the almost empty fridge below, until she heard another voice from above.

"Just give a sec. Sorry" Where was Lacy, when she needed her? Standing up, and straightening herself, she saw the face from a few weeks earlier. "Ugh, Hi…what can I get for you?" her voice was quiet as she looked up.

"Yeah, can I get a Guiness?" his accented voice asked.

"Sure, right away." Swallowing she took a cup that hung above her and began to pour the drink. "You don't sound like you're from around here." She attempted to say casually.

Laughing softly he nodded "Yeah, no not from here at all. Guess this could be considered my new home though."

Smiling she handed him the glass, that was perfectly poured "Well, consider this a welcome to America."

He began to shake his head in protest "I can't do that to you, let me pay." Shaking her head she smiled "Nah, don't worry about it."

His features softened as he sat down at the bar "You're too sweet." He stopped as he got a better look at Taylor "I feel like I know you though…"

Taylor blushed, she practically eye humped him when she had seen him last "Yeah, you did. A couple of weeks ago actually." Snapping his fingers he gasped "Right, outside headquarters! I remember!"

She couldn't have turned another shade of red, when he told her he remembered her "Yeah…" she laughed.

"You there for an interview or something?" he took a swig of his drink.

"Interview, haven't gotten anything back though." She said not wanting a pity part.

Placing his cup down he smiled "Don'cha worry, I waited 2 weeks until I got something." Taylor perked up, two weeks, hell and here she was worried, they cut their loses with her. "Really? I..oh god and here I was worrying." She began to laugh.

"Yep, don't you worry, if anything they'll call you to say you didn't get anything." He smiled as he took another sip. She wanted to bring up meeting Triple H, and how he was going to help her but she thought it was best to leave it be.

"So, what brings you back here? Shouldn't you be on the road or something? She asked resting her hands against the counter. Shrugging his shoulders he looked at her "Just had to do some loose end stuff with contacts and what not. Monday was kind of my "Welcome" party."

"Ah, I see." She laughed "and how is it possible you came into this bar of all places?" It seemed like luck was on her side with meeting superstars lately.

He pondered for a moment "You know, I drove passed this place and was like, I want a beer. So here I am." A smile spread across his lips "And so far, I'm enjoying every minute."

Blushing once more Taylor looked over his shoulder to see Lacy standing behind him, her face frowning "What are you doing?" she mouthed. Raising her index finger she smiled "Sorry, I have to help some patrons." With a nod he continued to drink, and she would make her way around the bar to the far corner.

"What the hell, Tay? I was talking to him first, and on top of that you have Jackson!" she hissed. Taylor raised her arms in defense "Hey, hey he was sitting at the bar, and I'm doing my job." Lacy rolled her eyes and scoffed "Sure, and that's why you were showing your tits off." Looking down her top had shifted considerably but it wasn't on purpose "Stop being such a teenager Lacy, if you want to serve him so be it." There was no need for this behavior and why Lacy was acting like the way she was beyond Taylor. No words were spoken as Lacy brushed passed and walked towards the bar where she would start to chat up the infamous Sheamus again. Taylor could bet all of her tips that Lacy had no clue that he was a wwe superstar.

The remainder of the evening wasn't as busy as Taylor had hoped, she had managed to get a few good tips, and the occasional ass grab now and again. Lucky Frank was around to stop them, even though Taylor could take them on. Lacy was still chatting with Sheamus which seemed strange, you'd think he would rather work out but instead he sat at the bar while Lacy held onto his arm as she laughed.

"ugh…" looking down at her watch, it was only 9:00pm. Their cover would soon switch and the later shift ladies would come in to take their place, and Taylor couldn't wait. What she wouldn't give to be at home right now perhaps having a shot or two with her boyfriend, or Sheamus for that matter.

"Taylor, you okay?" a voice said beside her.

"Hmm...what?" Taylor said blissfully.

"Girl, what's gotten into you?" The voice said again. Looking to her side Amaria stood her face painted like a dolls "What? Sorry, Amaria. Are we switching already?"

"Are you drunk or something? I've been on shift for 10 minutes, and you've just been staring towards the bar." Holding onto Taylor's face Amaria began to examine her. "I'm fine, I swear. Just tired that's all" Taylor held onto her friends hands and smiled.

"Well, alright… do you need a ride home or something?"

"Nah, I'll be good. Thanks though."

Nodding her head, she walked back to the bar to leave Taylor lost in her thoughts again. What was this guy doing to her? She made her way to the back as she changed into her normal clothes, and put her hair down. Lacy had entered just as Taylor was leaving "Night Love, see you tomorrow." Lacy said with a smile. Obviously the feud from earlier had passed. "Give me details! I want them all!" Taylor assumed she was going home with Sheamus, she was practically dry humping the bar all night. Lacy turned around, her face a little glum "I'm going home by myself…"

"Oh…I just thought…" Taylor unable to finish her sentence "He has to work tomorrow, so we exchanged numbers. But I don't know. He asked more about you." Her voice was sour.

"Why me?" she asked surprised.

"Something about you wanting to join wrestling and him having some kind of in? I don't know." Turning around again Lacy began to undress "But, I have to get home. I'll talk more tomorrow."

Taylor smiled at the thought of him asking question "Alright hun, see you tomorrow." Spinning around again she walked out of the bar. Waving her goodbyes to the regulars and the staff she stepped outside. The evening was humid and warm which was a welcoming feeling compared to the others nights of the cold chills. Taking the keys from her pocket she began to walk towards her car.

"Hey Sexy. What's going on?" a dark voice said behind her. Thinking nothing more than a regular Taylor spun around to greet him "Just finished my shift, you know. Work" she laughed.

"Yeah, I hear that. Sometimes one needs a release after a long days of work, am I right?" his words slurred as he spoke.

Taylor began to laugh nervously as she started to back away "yeah, I guess, hey? Maybe you'll find someone inside." she waved slightly, as she spun on her heels and began to walk to her vehicle.

"Wait baby, I'm not done with you just yet." The voice jumped as if the person was running. A hand cupped Taylor's shoulder, as it forcefully made her stop and look at him. "I said, I'm not done with you baby." His eyes slightly close as a disgusting smile crossed his lips.

"I have nothing more to say, so I'm pretty sure we're done." Her voice started to fill with anger. "Where the fuck was the bouncer" she thought to herself as she looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong? It's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything." Raising his hand and resting it against her face. Flinching almost instantly she began to back up "Oh, I don't fear that. You seem like a nice guy. I just really need to go."

"Ah baby, I'm not done. Just stay a few minutes, alright?" taking a hold of her hand with his right, and then placing the left on her hip. Pulling her closer their bodies inches away from each other "You really are pretty sexy, anyone ever tell you that?" he bent down and sniffed her "Ya smell good too."

Taylor shivered by his touch "Yeah, my boyfriend every night." She didn't want to egg this guy on so she just played along.

"Betcha boyfriend doesn't fuck you the way I could." Bending down he began to kiss her neck.

Clenching her eyes closed, she attempted to move back again, but failed as he gripped her hip tighter. "Where yea going sweetheart, I said not done with you."

"Stop, okay? My boyfriend really wouldn't appreciate you doing this." Her voice was a whimper.

"Ah baby girl, I said I aint gonna hurt you." Releasing her hand, he traveled up her stomach and finally grasping onto her breast "Fuck, didn't think these were real." He said against her neck.

Another whimper crossed her lips as his hands rubbed and pinched at her. It seemed like her body was frozen and unable to move. Never in a million years did she think this would happen to her.

"I got ya speechless, huh? I like a girl who doesn't say much." He nipped at her neck, which caused a slight hiss from Taylor. "I bet your wet for me too, huh?" he began to push her further into the darkened corner. "Let's see whatcha got for me, hmm?" moving his hand that held onto her hips, now rest over her clothed crotch.

Taylor attempted to push him off as he released her, but once again failed "Please, stop." She begged.

The man growled "Oh baby, I Love it when bitches beg."

Taylor clenched her eyes closed, as a tear dropped. Where the fuck was the bouncer?

* * *

Sheamus had finished his last drink for the evening, slapping a twenty on the counter he looked around to see if he could find the mysterious female from before. He questioned if he did something to cause another server to help him out. It wasn't that he didn't mind the companionship; it just seemed like the Brown haired, green eyed one named Lucy, or was Lara. Either way, she wanted more then was willing to give. Standing up, he stretched slightly and walked towards the door. The heat hit him instantly, he'd never get used to the crazy weather, and not that Ireland was much different. Taking his keys out of his pocket he clicked for the 'beep' to go off. Maybe he'd go back tomorrow to talk to the mystery female. Something about her caught his attention, may it be the love of wrestling or the fact that when she laughed it made him smile.

"Please, stop…" a quiet voice said from the shadows.

He instantly recognized it as the female bartender. Stalking towards the shadowed area he could see two figures, one clearly dominating the other "Hey fella, what's good around here?" he said trying to break whatever the hell was happening.

The figure looked over his shoulder "Just keep moving, me and my lady are having some time alone." As the man moved his head he noticed the bartender. Her makeup was smeared from her tears, and she mouthed for him to help her. "Yeah, I don't know. Your lady doesn't seem all that happy with you. Maybe you should back off, hey?" Stepping forward Sheamus hoped the man would listen. "Yeah, not going anywheres, my lady just needs some of what I got, alright? So fuck off." If the bartender was dating this guy, god only knows what the hell she was into. "Come on, you need back off. She needs some space." The man growled "I said Fuck off, or are you dumb?" Sheamus frowned, as he placed his giant hand on the man's shoulder, pulling him back so that he stumbled and fell "You okay?" he looked at Taylor. She nodded, as the tears still began to fall.

"Get your own bitch!" The man lunged at him; he managed one good swing that connected with Sheamus's jaw. But that was it, as Sheamus punched, his nose, stomach and jaw. It caused the man to fall to the ground as he himself whimpered "I wasn't gonna hurt her…she asked for it!" the man held his nose and stomach. Shaking his head Sheamus put his attention back to the bartender "You okay?" his voice held worry and doubt.

Shaking her head the tears still poured "N-no…I just want to get home."

"We need to call the police, then I'll take you home, okay?" he said taking a hold of her arm, and guided her to sit on the cool pavement.

Sheamus looked around to see the Bouncer standing outside, "Hey, you!" he yelled "Call the police!" The bouncer shifted his gaze at the scene across from him, nodding he took his phone out and called 911.

Sheamus sat next to Taylor not touching her just sitting as he continued to ask if she was okay. In which Taylor would nod and say that she is now.

As the police began to show up, and the douche bag on the ground was arrested they began to ask Taylor questions. It lasted only a half hour, they had suggested she go see a doctor but she declined as nothing really did happen besides the unnecessary touching.

"I just want to get home." Taylor said as she hugged her legs.

"I think that's all we have for you, Miss. Trestial. We'll make sure this guy pays for what he did." The officer said with a tip of his hat.

"Thank you for everything." She said to the officer but it was really meant for her savior that sat next to her.

When the police had finished their investigation, and were gone. Taylor and Sheamus sat on the pavement "I know this is a hell of a time to say this, but I'm Stephen." He finished with a soft smile.

"I'm Taylor and thank you. God if it wasn't for you. Who knows." He stopped her "Don't worry about it, okay. Just right place right time."

Looking down she cursed at herself "I have the means to kick his ass, why didn't I?"

Stephen began to shake his head "Taylor, listen. You were put into a fucked up situation. Anyone would have done the same even if they had a black belt."

"I'm a fucking failure. I can't even defend myself." She hugged her knees again.

"Don't say that…You did what any normal person would have done." He tried to sound reassuring.

"Whatever. I need to get home." Placing her palms against the pavement she lifted herself up.

Stephen did the same his height was a considerable difference between Taylor and himself.

"Listen, call me whenever, okay? If you need someone to talk to, I'm here" digging through his wallet he pulled out a card with his name, and number.

Taking his card, she smiled "Thank you again, Stephen. You really did save me." Shrugging his shoulders he smiled "Just great timing, that's all."

Stephen was hesitant on leaving her so he watched as she got into her vehicle and drove off. He hoped she'd take him up on his offer to call.

Taylor drove fast as usual, parked her car then stormed into the house. Jackson was sitting on the couch as he gazed up at her "Baby, what's wrong?" Running to him, Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry again as she explained the events that happened and that she was saved by Stephen.

Jackson ran his fingers through her hair as she wept, he would kill the son of a bitch who did this too her. "Everything will be okay babe, I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." He whispered in her ear. Hugging him closer she lifted her head to kiss him "You're here now."

Taking his hand she led him to the bathroom "I need to shower, please come join me." He obliged as they both undressed, this wouldn't be a sexual thing. More for support as she held onto him as the water cascaded over each other.

After feeling clean Taylor got into her most comfortable clothing and plopped into the bed, as Jackson would do the same. Placing his arm around her he held Taylor close "God, I'm sorry Tay" he said in her hair. "It's okay. Really, if it wasn't for Stephen …" She stopped "Right place right time." She laughed softly.

The night stretched as Taylor tried to fall asleep, the thought of Stephen coursed through her mind. In her mind he was the knight and shining armor in all those fairy tales. She would thank him somehow, she'd figure out a way.

She soon fell asleep into a dark slumber; no dreams plagued her thoughts, only blissful black.

* * *

"Taylor…" Jackson shook her softly "Taylor, the phone." Opening her eyes she looked at the clock '11:30am? What the hell' she thought to herself.

"Phone babe..." he whispered handing the phone to her.

"Hello?" her voice was slightly groggy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Trestial, this is Trevor from World Wrestling Entertainment. How are you doing today?" the voice said on the other line.

"I'm alright, and you?" her heart began to pound.

"Doing well, thanks. About your interview you just had. We'd love to offer you a position if you are available."

Taylor could scream, but instead smiled brightly "Yeah, of course!"

"Good, you will go through some training at first just to see where you stand. If you are available tomorrow we'd love to get you started."

"Tomorrow is perfect, what's the address?" she motioned for Jackson to grab a pen and paper.

Trevor rattled the address off and the time for her to start. "Well may I be the first one to say "Welcome to the WWE!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She started to jump up and down on the bed.

"Take care Miss. Trestial." She copied then hung up.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I GOT THE JOB!" she screamed and lunged at Jackson. The thoughts of last night vanished; she couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"I knew you could do it babe!" Jackson laughed as he kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well may I be the first one to say "Welcome to the WWE!"_

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She started to jump up and down on the bed._

_"Take care Miss. Trestial." She copied then hung up._

_"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I GOT THE JOB!" she screamed and lunged at Jackson. The thoughts of last night vanished; she couldn't wait to tell everyone._

_"I knew you could do it babe!" Jackson laughed as he kissed her forehead._

* * *

Taylor had managed to fight through her excitement as she prepared for work, as much as she didn't want to quit her job the commitment to the entertainment business took over. Lacy walked into the change room, her hair was disheveled, and makeup slightly off. Had she slept that night? "Hey Lace you okay?" Taylor said while fixing her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine hun just a rough night." Lacy walked to her locker, and opened it to reveal a makeup bag, straightener and other various beauty products. Taylor had to admit she never really saw what Lacy looked like when she came into the bar. Taylor dabbed on her makeup, primped her hair and smiled in the mirror "Lace, I know you're going to hate me. But I got the job." Lacy spun on her chair slightly "You mean? Girl!" springing off her chair she ran to Taylor and gave her a hug that only a true friend could give "I knew you could!" Taylor laughed and hugged her back "I start tomorrow!"

"You start what tomorrow?" a low voice said from the door. Standing against the doorframe was Doug, the pudgy, balding men whose eyes were a hazel but looked more like grey. Taylor swallowed hard as she stood up "I…Doug, I'm sorry but I got the job I've been wanting since I was a kid." Doug knew exactly what she was going to say, and he hated to see one of his favourite girls go, but who was he to stop her. "It's alright. You got your goals, and did I really think I'd have you stay here until I retire? I don't think so." Standing up Taylor walked around and hugged Doug "Thanks. I'll make sure I at least work tonight." Smiling Doug held onto her "Alright, just tonight. Then the next time I see you, you better be on the television!" Both laughed as he walked away so they could both get ready for the evening ahead of them.

Unlike the night before, no celebrity had graced them with their presence, just the locals and regulars. The flow was steady so it made for a great tip night. With it being her last night many had given a little extra as a 'congrats'. When the evening turned into night, the later shift would show up to take over for Lacy and Taylor.

"Tay, we're going to celebrate tonight!" Lacy wrapped her arm around Taylor's shoulder "And you can't say no. Jackson will understand."

"Alright, I guess tonight we can party." Moving away from the grasp Taylor began to put the cups away. 9:00 had come and the two girls had switched with them. Getting changed quickly Lacy and Taylor had both decided to stay at Finnigan's seeing as they would get the slight discount. Slamming her hands against the counter Lacy smiled "Alright, lady love. What are we having tonight?" Taylor thought for a moment then copied her smile "Let's do Tequila shots." With a nod, Lacy would motion for the Tequila bottle, lemon and salt.

Their laughs soon echoed throughout the bar, they had successfully finished their eighth shot. Taylor was feeling the buzz, but continued. This would be the last time she could drink. Well at least so she thought. The minutes turned into hours and finally the bar was closing. Both girls managed two more shots, paralyzers, and other various concoctions the bartenders had made them. Luckily for Lacy, Doug lived only a block from her so she managed to sneak a ride. "You sure we can't give you a ride, sugar?" Lacy said in her slurred tone. Taylor shook her head as she smiled "Naw, I'll call Jackson, and he'll get me." As the girls began to close the bar down, and two unsuccessful attempts of getting a hold of Jackson Taylor frowned "well now who?" she hiccupped. The thought of Stephen crossed her mind, was he still in town. Could she call him this late? She was drunk, why did it matter. Fishing through her purse she found his business card, with wobbly hands she keyed in the number, and listened as it rang.

"Hello?" a soft whisper came through

"Hi, Hey…Stephen?" Taylor attempted to sound sober.

"Ah, yeah...Whose this?" his voice cleared softly as if he sat up.

"Taylor, it's Taylor the girl from last night. You saved me like a knight…" she mumbled the last bit.

A soft laugh came across "You sound different. Enjoying your night or something?"

"You could say that…hey…so I can't get a hold of my ride, and I know…I know this is a lot for me to ask, but I don't know who else to call."

There was a brief pause then another chuckle "You're telling me, you have no other friends besides the one at the bar?"

Taylor never thought of calling her friends, why did her mind go straight to Stephen? Many would pick her up without thinking twice. With flushed cheeks and a low laugh "I do lots of friends. I just. You were the first one on my contact list." That should stop him from making another comment she thought.

He softly sighed, and began to rustle "Alright, you're at the bar, yeah?"

"I am! Thank you Stephen! Thank you thank you thank you!" Wow, she really was drunk. Sitting down her silly smirk still pressed against her lips.

"Alright, I'll come and get you. Be there in twenty." And with that he hung up and she began to wait. Even though alcohol was a major factor for the phone call she was happy and honestly couldn't wait to see him again. The longer she waited; to more impatient she grew "Why isn't he here yet?" The ladies behind the bar began to laugh "Jackson will be here shortly, hun." Taylor tapped her finger against the bar as she looked up at the ladies "Oh Jackson wasn't around. I'm getting Stephen." The girls looked speechless, but managed to say "The guy from last night?"

"Yep, the one that Lacy was all over "she hiccupped softly. The sound of a car pulled up to the entrance, and Taylor began to smile "I think that's him now! I love you guys!" she gave a sloppy hug, and kiss. Walking out the door she saw the man from the night before. The outfit he chose was plane, and his hair was disheveled but he still looked so hot. Walking over to the vehicle she stumbled one or twice but still managed at least from what she thought was graceful "Hey! You made it." Stephen laughed low as he watched the show "You really did have a good night?" Taking a few more steps Taylor finally rested against his vehicle, with a nod and smile "I did, a good way to end a job." Stephen tilted his head with confusion "You quit?" Taylor couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs as she said "I am a WWE DIVA!" She then fell on the ground in a fit of laughter. Stephen more concerned with the fall ran over to Taylor who was laughing and mumbling that she was a Diva. "Well congrats. I can't wait to work with you." Leaning down he helped her up. Opening the passenger side door, he helped guide her to sit down. After he closed the door, and walked around to his side. Opening the door he also sat, buckled himself in and started the vehicle "Where am I taking you?" he said looking over at her. "356 Cloverdale Road." she rambled, as she looked over at him. God he was hot, she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through his red hair, down his white chest. She wondered if it was red down there as well. "You okay? You don't' look so well" Stephen said as he looked beside him for a brief moment. Shaking her head and the thoughts she said "Huh? Oh no I'm fine." Then trip was fast, and they were finally parked in front of her house. "I think this is it" Stephen said looking at the small one story house. Taylor moved closer, just one touch she could blame the alcohol, lifting her hand she rested it on his forearm than began to move it up his bicep "Thank you, Stephen" she said licking her bottom lip. Turning his head as he felt her small hand move up his arm it was a welcome feeling as a small smile crept over his face "You're welcome Taylor." Leaning in Taylor smiled "You've saved me twice." The thought of Jackson should have stopped her, it should have made her think about what she was about to do. But at this moment all she wanted to do was repay him for his kindness. Tugging his arm softly he began to move closer until their lips were inches apart. Taylor closed her eyes as she inhaled then pressed her lips against his. They were soft, full and perfect it caused Taylor to moan softly as she pulled him closer. "Taylor." He mumbled into their kiss "Taylor. Come on your drunk." Taking a hold of her shoulders he pushed her away. Being drunk was never a good thing as the feeling of rejection hit her stomach "I'm sorry." She held back a tear "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you." Opening the door Taylor began to stand up. Taking a hold of her arm Stephen attempted to pull her back "No, it's not that. Taylor!" Flinching from his grasp she slammed the car door, and ran to the house. The tears falling down in rapid paces "She was stupid. So stupid." Taking the keys from her purse she unlocked the door, stepping in and then slammed it close.

Stephen sat in his vehicle unable to move "What just happened?" Shaking his head drove off unable to get the thoughts of what just happened moments before.

Taylor kicked her shoes off, and slumped onto the couch "Fuuck!" she yelled. "Baby? What happened?" Jackson said sleepily as he walked out of their room they shared for the past three years. Pushing the tears back she sat up "Nothing. It's nothing." She said filled with guilt. "Go back to bed. I'll be there shortly" Jackson walked closer until she held her hand up "No, just go back to bed, okay?" Running his fingers through his messy hair he spun around back to the bedroom "Alright. Come to bed soon" "I will, just give me a few minutes" Standing up on unstable legs she made her way to the bathroom, where she would run the shower to wash away her makeup smudged face. Placing her head against the cool wall she thought of what she may have done if Stephen didn't stop her. She loved Jackson, more than anything. But there was something about Stephen; it was like her primal instincts would come out. The shower ran a lot longer than it normally would; it seemed to soothe her as she washed away the past nights from before. If she were to see Stephen again she would act as though nothing happened. That her drunken stupor was the cause of what she did. With her hair feeling fresh and the make-up smudges gone she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her chest and made her way to the bedroom where she would see a snoring Jackson cuddled on his side of the bed. Taylor tip toed to her side of the bed, pulling the covers back she would rest against the soft mattress. Her eyes would become heavy as she whispered "I love you Jackson."

The next morning she awoke to the smell of Eggs, and bacon. Beaming above her stood her perfect boyfriend "Good Morning beautiful. Before you start your training I thought you would want a breakfast made for champions!" Lifting herself up Taylor smiled "Thank you." Taking the plate from Jackson she stretched so she could kiss his lips. "Anything for you beautiful." He said taking a plate of his own and began to eat with her. They chatted about the evening before; never did he bring up the outburst. When breakfast was done, and Jackson was cleaning up Taylor had started to get ready for her new job as a 'Superstar'. Taking out her duffle bag she grabbed her sports tank top, shorts and her wrestling shoes. Looking at the clock she said her goodbyes to Jackson. "I love you, Tay. Have a great day." Taylor smiled as she kissed his lips once more "You too hun. I'll be home later."

The drive was smooth, and the training building was beautiful. She couldn't wait to start as she got her bags. Reaching the reception it finally kicked in she was here to train, her heart began to race and her palms began to sweat.

"Hey are here to train today?" A voice said from behind her. Turning around she smiled and nodded "Ah, yeah first day." The bubbly redhead smiled "I think I'll be training with you! I'm Natalie and you are?" "Taylor, nice to meet you." She extended her hand as Natalie shook it. "Let's stick together." Natalie smiled as they walked down the long hallway until they hit the gym. There were many other people in the gym already, all seemed just as nervous as Taylor was. The girls had gotten to know each other, and Taylor could tell that this would be a person she could see herself hanging out with.

It was about a half hour into the training session when their instructor said "I would like to let you all know that you will all be on the road going between Raw and Smack down so please if you have loved ones, or Kids let them know." The thought of Stephen came to Taylor's mind. She wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Hell she was just starting her new job. There were some people who groaned while others seemed happy as can be. "On the road! Can you believe it?!" Natalie whispered "Do you think we'll see the Viper, or Cena…oh god or CM PUNK!" Natalie was in her heaven. Taylor laughed softly and shrugged "I'm sure we will see them all." Natalie clapped her hands together and squealed "I can't wait!"

The remainder of the training session seemed like high school stuff, grapples, pins and rope maneuvers. All things Taylor has trained for. Many hours had passed, and they were finally let go. Taylor couldn't wait to tell Jackson about her day, but was scared to tell him about the on the road stuff so early.

Quickly as possible she drove home to see a happy Jackson eagerly waiting for her to dish everything that happened. "So that was about it…" she finished with that. Jackson was smarter then she had given him credit for "but there is something else." He said in a low voice. Looking down she nodded "yeah. We have to go on the road for a bit." Taking a hold of her hand Jackson smiled "You gotta do what you gotta do babe. Just remember I'm a phone call away!" Gosh he was so supportive, and so caring. "I know babe. I just feel bad for leaving you." Pulling her close into an embrace he kissed her temple "Don't even worry. Plus I know a good way to said goodbye every night before you have to go" he grinned.

Jackson stood up as he took her hand in his "Let's start tonight" he began to lead her to the bedroom, and closed the door with his foot.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor had worked through the long hours of training to keep her mind off what had happened nights before with Stephen. She loved Jackson and he loved her, they had spoken about marriage, and children. The thought of not having him in her life was something she had dreaded. Summing it up that the alcohol was to blame that night made her feel at ease; if she were sober what had been acted out would have never happened. Hell, she would have never gotten the ride from him. The following day Jackson had asked about the night before, and finally asked why she was acting the way she had. Her response was simple, the alcohol was clouding her thoughts and the idea of not being with Jackson as she travelled brought her to tears. Which was true, she hated the idea of not being able to wake up every morning to him, being able to hold him when she was down, and having a little romantic moment. This was part of the job, if they could stick through with the traveling and late night phone calls they could take on the world.

Training was vigorous as the instructors yelled for the group to perform the moves, and they all complied. Knowing full well the job would be physically demanding still brought Taylor to the thought of working at the bar seemed better. Thankfully Natalie had stuck by her side; they were each other's rocks throughout training. Natalia was just as strong willed as she was, and funny as hell. Their friendship had grown quickly which brought Taylor at ease, at least she knew one person. There was also another female by the name of Michele, she was quiet and mostly stuck to herself. The rest of the group consisted of men. Everyone had been nice and supported eachother, of course there were groups. Luckily Taylor had found one person she could stick beside as they both grew to become amazing Diva's.

The instructors yelled for everyone to pack their things and get ready to leave. Thoughtout the training centre everyone buzzed of what it would be like behind the scenes during the live events.

"Everyone remember, you have an hour and a half to meet back here. See you soon." the instructors had said as they made their way out the door.

Taylor had finished packing her bag as she waited for Natalie to get her things together. "So, are you excited we're leaving tonight?" Natalie said wiping the sweat from her neck. Taylor was beyond excited, more like jumping like a teenager wanting to squeal at the top of her lungs "Oh yeah, I can't wait to go back stage to see what really goes down."

Natalie smiled bright as she put her stuff into her duffle bag "Do you think we'll meet Randy Orton, he's such a fox. Oh! Or Cena, newly single" she winked "Maybe CM Punk…now that's a man I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with." Taylor shook her head as she laughed "I'm sure we'll meet them. Just make sure you keep it in your pants" They both had broken out laughing as they walked down the long hallway. When they had exited the building Natalie looked over "So the idea is that we share the hotel and whatever, right? I mean us girls have to stick together!"

"From what the instructors said, we will be tour buddies together."

Natalie clapped "Awesome, well I'll see you in an bit!" Taylor watched as she skipped away. Laughing once more she fished out her keys and walked over to the car. Throwing the duffle bag into the back seat and sitting in the driver's seat she heard a low chime from her cellphone. Thinking it was Jackson she pulled it out; the called id stated SP Services. Giving a confused looked she hit the answer button "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Trestial. This is David Cringburg, from the Stamford Police Services."

Her heart sunk slightly, the thoughts of that night had escaped her "Hello Mr. Cringburg. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling about what had happened a few nights before. We would like to know if you will be pressing charges."

She hadn't even thought about that. "Oh, um. You know I'm sure he was just drunk, and didn't really know what was going on that night. I'd say I won't be pressing charges." Taylor rested her head against the steering wheel.

"You're sure about this? Once you say no, you will not be able to do anything further. You understand this, yes?" the voice said smoothly.

Hesitating for a moment she took a deep breath "Yes, I'm sure. I am sorry but I really must be going Mr. Cringburg."

"Well alright, if you do need anything you have my card. Take care, Miss Trestial." They had both hung up and Taylor was left thinking if what she had said was the right thing.

The ride home was quiet. The usual blare of the music was quiet, as she thought . When she had pulled into the driveway, the house was illuminated, on the door hung three balloons. Walking up the gravel pathway a faint smile played across her face. Opening the door she could hear music playing. The sight of a large banner that said "We'll miss you" brought Taylor to laugh softly.

Jackson stood with a glass of champagne, and a large smile "Hello beautiful!" he said handing her the glass. "What's all this?" she said taking the glass of champagne from Jackson. "Well, you know I thought we couldn't let you leave without another celebration" he said kissed her cheek. Taking her hand he led Taylor to their livingroom, where her friends were standing "Surprise!" they all screamed, and laughed. "Wow guys!" she held back some tears "You didn't have to go through all of this again." The group came in and hugged Taylor as she stood speechless. "We know you leave in an hour but we wanted to have another party!"

"Thanks guys. But, I still have to pack though." As if on cue Lacy came out with three suitcases "Don't worry darling. I got you covered."

"Awe Lacy. Thank you." she smiled

"Don't thank me, thank your lovely boyfriend! He was the one that helped me."

Looking up to meet his blue-green eyes "Thanks hun." standing on her tippy toes she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Jackson met her kiss and smiled "You're welcome baby. Now let's party!"

The hour flew by as the group laughed, drank and had the night of their lives. Taylor knew the party wouldn't end when she had left it was really just beginning.

She had started to say her goodbyes, and some tears were shed. "Girl, you better believe I'm going to watch for you on t.v!" Lacy said wiping her teary eyes. "You better by all my stuff when I hit it big." Trying to hold back the tears she hugged her tight.

Everyone had waved them off as they backed out of the driveway. More tears had shed as she watched the people she held dear disappear into the distance.

* * *

The drive back to the developmental center had been quiet, Jackson's hand had never left hers as they drove. They were the first to arrive which was perfect for Taylor as she got out of the vehicle and walked over to the driver's side. Opening the door she held out of her hand to his and helped him stand with her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled into the crook of Taylor's neck "I'll miss you baby girl." Taylor clung onto him like her life depended on it "Oh god Jackson, I'll miss you so much." Her voice hitched as the tears began to swell. Hugging her tighter he kissed her neck "I love you, don't forget that." Taylor's words were inaudible as she wept. "Baby, it's not like this is a forever goodbye. You will see me plenty. They even invented this thing called video chat." His voice was soothing as he attempted to make her laugh. Pulling away, he brushed her tears away and kissed her softly "I got you something." Dipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out a necklace, the one she had been looking at for a while. The necklace was beautiful; it had a green emerald stone that sat neatly against a cluster of diamonds. Taylor was left speechless, as he put it around her neck and fastened it "Jackson...I. Thank you" Pulling in once more she kissed him.

"So this is the elusive Jackson, huh?" A voice said behind them. Both had spun around to see the fiery redhead. "Natalie!" Taylor said wiping the tears away once more. "Jackson, this is Natalie. Natalie this is Jackson" Taylor hooked her arm with Jackson's. Natalie placed her hand on her hip as she grinned "I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" Both looked at each other and smiled "Just saying, goodbye."

"Awe, well don't you worry Jacky boy I'll make sure Taylor here stays out of trouble."

Jackson laughed as he wrapped his arm across Taylor's shoulder "Thanks Natalie. I know my girl will stay out of trouble." They all had laughed, and Natalie said her goodbye as she walked towards the building.

Jackson hooked his arm around her waist pulling her into a heated kiss "I guess you need to go, huh?" he said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you baby girl." He repeated.

When they had gone their separate ways, Taylor felt alone. The ride to the airport was quiet as she watched familiar businesses pass by. The check in at the airport was smooth, security fast, and they were finally on the plane. Taylor sat looking out the window as she felt the tears swell up once more. "Don't worry Taylor, only 5 months, right?" Natalie said patting Taylor's thigh softly. Looking over at Natalie brought Taylor some comfort "Yeah, I guess you're right." She shrugged her shoulders.

A ding had gone off to indicate the seatbelt sign was on and the stewardess did their introductions. The plane ride was quiet as she watched a rerun of Friends. Natalie spoke about how excited she was to finally go backstage, and Taylor would 'hmm' and 'oh yeah. But she would continue to go on as if Taylor was interested. Another ding had gone off and the pilot would come over the intercom "Please fasten your seatbelts, as we arriving at our destination."

"Wow! Can you believe it! We're here." Natalie said taking a hold of Taylor's hand.

"I'm nervous already" Taylor smiled as she reached up to the necklace that sat against her neck.

* * *

Everything seemed to go in fast motion as they grabbed their bags, and drove to the hotel. Dropping their bags Natalie and Taylor looked up at the giant hotel that sat in front of them "Wow." They both said. "Come on ladies." A voice said behind them. Shaking each other out of their trance they walked into building; the walls were white, pillars scattered neatly across the entrance, to the right sat the bar filled with WWE Superstars, and the reception sat neatly in the middle. "Welcome, may I please get your name?" the receptionist said.

"Hello, we're signing in for Taylor Trestial, and Natalie Nelson."

The woman keyed in the names, and smiled "Alright you are room 312, here are your keys and please sign this." pushing a paper in their direction. Taylor read it over, it was a simple you break it you bought it kind of thing. Both ladies had signed, and received their keys. "Thank you again Miss Trestial, and Miss Nelson. I hope your stay is pleasant"

Both walked towards the elevators and waited Taylor yawned slightly, she was ready to go to sleep after the long day of traing, travel, and tears. "Come on sweetheart, elevator is waiting!" Natalie said as she held the doors open. "Sorry." Clutching the bags close she stepped in. After a few seconds of boring elevator music they were on their floor. "Okay, 312…3…1…2" Natalie said looking from door to door. "Oh! Here we are! With a quick motion and a quiet click the door opened. "Holy shit! Taylor!"

Taylor walked through the door; there were two giant beds, huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, and the view was to die for.

"Oh my god. We're spoiled!" Taylor said dropping her things and walking to the window. Both stood in silence as they checked out the room. This was her life now, the life of a WWE Diva.

"Hey Hun, think you could get us some ice? I think a toast is in order!" Natalie said while she looked through the selection of drinks in the bar fridge.

"Sure thing." Plucking the bucket from it's spot, she opened the door and walked down the hallway. "Taylor?" a voice said from behind her, that familiar voice that echoed in her mind. Looking over her shoulder "Oh Hey." stopping she spun around to face him. Stephen smiled briefly "How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

Taking a slow step forward Stephen still held his smile "Not too bad. I was surprised you didn't leave a drunken pickup message again." he laughed low taking another step. Clenching the ice bucket she swallowed hard, 'god he's sexy' she thought to herself. "Well, you know. You can only have one of those a week." she said with a forced laugh. Managing a laugh of his own Stephen closed the distance between them "So...the other night. You didn't let me finish what I was going to say." Taylor stood as her body froze "I was drunk, Stephen. I did something I shouldn't have."

"Oh, so you just did that out of what, thanks?" His voice held a tone of hurt as he backed away slightly.

Dropping her gaze she managed a nod "I'm sorry, Stephen. That's all it was."

"I see. Well in that case I guess you're welcome." his smile reappeared "Guess I should get back to my room." Hiking his thumb behind him "Night Taylor."

"Night Stephen." she said turning around and walking down the hallway again. She loved Jackson, and he loved her. There would be nothing that could break them apart, or at least she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the female change room, and over there" the instructor pointed "The men's." Continuing the faced paced walk throughout the arena left Taylor in a blur. "Video segments are shot over there and finally, the stage itself." They continued down the hallway until they entered the darkened area. Holding her breath she stepped out of the gorilla and into the open arena "Wow" was all that came out as she imagined the seats occupied by fans.

"This must be a dream..." Natalie said a little dazed. Both stood, imagining what it was like to perform on a stage in front of thousands.

"Alright, so it's simple. The wrestler's come out, they do their opening skit and either run or walk down the plank." The instructor said walking down the ramp until they came face to face with the ring. "This is just like the same ring back at the development center nothing different. Well, unless there is something happening like the ring breaking which the crew will alter slightly." Grabbing onto the rope and pulling up the Instructor motioned to follow. Taylor looked up it was a lot bigger than the training ring. Grasping onto the rope she propped herself up. Having done this multiple times should have gone flawlessly; instead Taylor had lost her footing and almost had fallen back from where she had come from. One of her training buddies had taken notice as he reached out and pulled her back. "Thanks." She managed with a smile, and then slithered in between the ropes. Walking to the middle the instructor smiled "Just imagine thousands of people cheering for you. Amazing right?"

The group agreed as they all stood in the middle of the ring. "I made it..." Taylor thought to herself as she looked around the arena.

"Words can't describe how I'm feeling right now." Natalie raised her hands in the air "This is amazing!" she screamed. Taylor smiled as she felt the same way; her life goal was now crystal clear. This was actually happening, and nothing would take that away.

"That's just the beginning." The instructor laughed "Next we will meet with the writers. We'd like to get you all into something may it be skits, or actual events. You need to be noticed."

"I thought we were just going to shadow?" Taylor said slightly confused.

"There will be shadowing, but you must also get used to the camera. So, we will be pairing you all up with a wrestler. We will work it out with the writers." The instructor said as he slid through the ropes and jumped to the ground.

All followed a little reluctantly. "So, where are we going now?" Natalie asked as everyone made their way back up the ramp.

"Until the writers are ready you may all walk around, get to know the wrestlers. Take in the sights. But please do not leave the arena."

Taylor felt like a school girl as she jumped slightly "Really? Alright, come on Natalie."

The girls had walked up the ramp, through the gorilla and into the hallway "Where should we go first?" Taylor asked a little too eagerly.

Both stood in the hallway looking back and forth, what Taylor wanted was to go back to the stage and just take everything in. Natalie broke her thought as she said "hmm, Let's go to catering. I bet we'll meet some people there." "Sure, I'm starved anyway." Taylor said taking notice of the small sign that indicated that catering as around the corner. It seemed eerily quiet as they walked "You think anyone is here?" Taylor asked in a whisper.

"Ugh, you know. I'm not so sure anymore." Natalie also whispered and laughed.

The girls continued their walk, and turned the corner. To their surprise sat a group of wrestlers chatting. "Oh my god!" Natalie tugged on Taylor's arm "God he's even sexier in person." Moving her gaze to the group Taylor spotted Randy Orton, Wade Barrett, and Dean Ambrose. Her eyes widened as she drank up Randy "Wow, they're huge..."

Breaking the stares the girls had walked to the table adjacent from the small group. "Think they'll notice us?" Natalie asked as she fluffed her hair.

"We're newbies, they won't talk to us." Taylor lowered her gaze as she pulled out her phone and began to text Jackson.

_Me: In the arena. It's amazing! Miss you, Tay xoxo_

Taylor lost in her own little world overheard Natalie talking, but not to her. Raising her head she looked up to see none other than the three men. "So, who's your friend?" Randy said with a tilt of the head in Taylor's motion.

Natalie taking a hold of Taylor's arm smiled bright, as if she were showing a trophy "Oh this one. This is Taylor." Her voice was more or less defiant as she sat up straighter.

Extending his arm Randy gave a slight grin "Nice to meet you, I'm Randal, but everyone calls me Randy."

Taking his hand she shook it briefly "Nice to meet you as well."

Releasing her hand they all sat down. "So I take it you are the new diva's everyone has been talking about?" Randy continued. Never in a million years did Taylor think she'd hear something come from so famous. In her mind they were nobodies and as such they were not to be noticed.

Taylor sat speechless for a moment as she calculated what was really happening "Well there is another one, but yeah. We're the newbies." She said quietly.

"Don't worry, we've all been there." Dean piped in "I'm Jon, and this is Stuart." hiking his thumb over at Stuart's.

"Call me Stu." he smiled as he shook the girl's hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Taylor said with a small smile. They were all giants as they engulfed the table. Knowing that it was all scripted, the group still made one hell of a terrifying sight.

The talk had been rather interesting; all the men enjoyed their job and continued to praise the WWE. Natalie was in her heaven as she flipped her hair, and laughed at every joke. Taylor on the other hand merely smiled, and conversed as she talked about where she was from and how long she had been into wrestling. All three men had engaged into the conversation, but the one that had caught her interest was none other than Randy. It seemed as though they shared similar interests, and besides him having his father in wrestling they shared some background too. Taylor would have killed to be able to go backstage at such a young age, but as Randy had said it wasn't all that glamorous. Their conversation was caught short as the sound of a low chime echoed throughout room. Sighing softly Randy pulled out his phone "Listen, I hate to say this but we have to get going." Placing his hands against the table as he lifted himself up "Maybe we can catch up after Raw." he continued with a smile.

Twisting the strands between her fingers she felt like a teenager for the second time that day. "Sure, that would be great. What about you Natalie?" Natalie continuing her conversation with Stu, lazily looked beside her "Hmm? Wha?" it seemed like Natalie was in her own world with Stu. Looking back to Randy she smiled "Sure, we'll meet you after." This would likely avoid the sight of Stephen, Taylor thought to herself and on top of that they would get to know other wrestlers. Taylor exchanged numbers with Randy. "Great, see you until then. Bye Ladies." The men had walked away, Stu being a little to relentless "See you until tonight." He said to Natalie. Taylor could already see that they would be a thing by the end of this.

The girls finally being able to grab something, had eaten and chatted about what had happened moments before. Both couldn't believe they had met the three. Natalie bit into her sandwich as she piped up "And that Stu, oh my god. I seriously swear we had a connection." Shaking her head Taylor figured Natalie would say something like that, it seemed like everything that had legs she was in love with. The girls had finished when they overheard a voice coming from the hallway. "I think they're in here." The voice said as turning into catering. "Ah girls! Perfect! The writers are ready." The instructor said as he waved them to follow. A sudden burst of nervousness hit her; she prayed that her part would be something doable, and not having to be Kane's girlfriend. She always hated his character, maybe it was the mask, or that weird blue contact lens. Something about him just struck her as terrifying. Both stood up in unison and followed the instructor. "I wonder what's going to happen. What if I'm put with Stu. Oh god that would be awesome" Natalie smiled as they followed behind. "I don't know. Let's just hope it's a good thing." Taylor whispered back.

They were first in the room, as they sat down at the large square table in a make shift boardroom. The rest of the group soon followed and after a few minutes of chatter were all seated waiting for the writers to enter. In front of everyone sat scripts that had WWE Story, and the person's name on the cover. Along with the books sat pens and pencils. Everyone in the room sat in wonder but no one dared open the booklets. The instructor smiled as he looked over at the three people standing in front of the table "Alright guys. This is Devon, Katherine and Samara. These are a few of the writers" They had looked like robots, wearing grey charcoal suits, their hair either slicked back or pulled into a pony tail. The only person who stood out was Samara, with her caramel skin, green eyes and pouty lips made it hard for everyone to not stare. Devon smiled as he wrote on the white board "Welcome guys and gals." He paused for a moment as he continued to write on the board "Today we will go over what you will be doing. " As he moved Taylor took notice of what he had written, which were the groups names. Katherine and Samara had sat down as they pulled out their binders and began to write. Clearly Devon was the leader of this meeting. Devon motioned towards the booklets "If you'll open your books. We'll go over what we have planned for you." Everyone inhaled at the same time as they opened the coiled booklet. Natalie jabbed Taylor's side and then pointed "Are you kidding me…" she whispered with disappointment. Looking over at the book the title _Uso's Tag Team cheerleader_ was proudly displayed. "Open yours. I want to see what you got!" she snapped. This was just like high school, when it came to partners and Taylor hated it. Biting her bottom lip she flipped the page, it had simply said _Love Interest to Cody Rodes. _The fear of being put together with Stephen soon disappeared and a small smile took over the fear "Well, I can deal with that." Taylor said happily. Natalie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed "Trade me. I don't want to be a stupid cheerleader."

"Something wrong Ms. Nelson?" Devon looked at her with a blank expression. "Why do I have to be a cheerleader?" she snapped back. Taylor pitied her, why couldn't she just be happy she had something instead of not being used at all. Katherine had watched as Devon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "We felt everyone was better suited this way. If you have any issues we can easily find something backstage rather than have any air time." Katherine pushed her glasses back up and smiled. Taylor already knew she liked this writer, she wasn't about to stand for some child temper tantrum. Natalie sighed and nodded "Fine. I guess I'll do this." Katherine smiled "I knew you would. Now let's get back to work."

Two hours had passed, and everyone had become more knowledgeable with who they would work with. Some were lucky enough to have actual wrestling time, while others were suited to wrestlers. The thought of working with Cody Rodes made her stomach churn, she had seen how great of a wrestler he was, but his acting skills always lacked. How this would turn out was beyond Taylor. As the meeting had come to an end and everyone was let out to do what they please until Raw had to begin. Natalie had decided to track down Stu again to get in some one on one chat time. She wouldn't stop talking about him as they left the room. Taylor rolled her eyes as she watched Natalie walk away. The thought of going back to the hotel to soak in their large tub was tempting, she reluctantly stuck around the arena until the event would start. Instead of going back to catering Taylor chose a more reasonable choice by trying to locate the makeshift weight room their instructors had mentioned before everyone had left. After a short Trek through the hallways she could hear the clang of metal hitting metal. "Finally!" she whispered to herself. Her walk soon turned into large strides as she made her way to the change room. Quickly she got changed and pulled her hair into a messy bun. The clangs still echoed the hallway as she stuck her head into the room. "Shit…" she sighed. Looking into the room sat Stephen working on the stack machine. He didn't seem to take notice as she stepped into the room and began to stretch. It wasn't too long until she heard his accented voice behind her "Hey Taylor" Closing her eyes she swore under her breath "Hey, Stephen…" she continued her stretch hoping that was the extent of their conversation. Taking the hint Stephen continued on the stack machine. As he worked his arms Taylor couldn't help but look. This was wrong, she shouldn't be looking at him the way she did. Deciding to keep the distance between them she decided on the treadmill, popping her ear buds in she played her music. Minutes passed as she started to walk and then eventually turned into a run. "Taylor?" the muffled voice said over the loud music. "Hey…" a hand pressed against her arm. Looking too her side, she pulled out one ear bud "What is it?" her voice was a little more harsh than she had wanted it to be. "Can we talk?" Stephen removed his hand from her arm. This would not end well, Taylor was sure of it. She would either say something to ruin whatever the hell it is they have, or she wouldn't say anything at all. "Sure. What's up?" she said stopping the machine, and stepping off. "I just, can't get you out of my head, and I know you've been avoiding me. I just want to talk about what's going on." He ran his hand through his hair as he finished. "Wow, don't you hold anything back…" she said in a whisper "I wasn't avoiding…" she began to say. "You were avoiding me. The night before when I ran into you in the hall I swore you saw a ghost." He interjected. Sighing softly Taylor knew he was right; she'd been avoiding him since they got here. "Alright, maybe I was. But you have to understand I feel bad for making you think I had feelings for you." She was lying to herself as she spoke those last words. She had developed a crush on him almost instantly, and even now the thoughts going through her mind weren't right. Smiling he looked down at her "You were drunk, and that was weeks ago. What would make you think I would hold onto something like that?"

"I…I don't know." She whispered once again. He began to laugh softly as he spoke "What do you I think about that night constantly? How you held my arm, pulling me close?" The thoughts of that night came back, and what she did was not out of a drunken spurt. She had wanted to do it the moment her eyes met his. "Well, no. I wouldn't think so. Honestly, I forgot all about that night. You know being drunk and everything." Moving past him Taylor grabbed a towel as she patted her face. Stephen followed "I think you're lying." He whispered in her ear. The sensation gave her small goose bumps along her skin. "I think this is why you're avoiding me." Not realizing how close he really was Taylor spun around to confront him, what should have been feet were only inches away from her "and what if that's the case? I mean what if you're right?" Stepping closer he licked his upper lip "I would ask for you to maybe do it again, too see if you enjoy it sober instead of being intoxicated." This wasn't good, this shouldn't be happening and the feeling between her ribcage should not be given to another man. What was he doing to her? Shaking her head "I don't know. Maybe we'll just leave it at just my drunken spurt." Stephen smiled, as he placed his hand on her cheek "Just one kiss. That's all I ask." Her heart rattled against her ribs as she inhaled deeply. "Alright, one kiss and that's it." With his hand still holding her cheek gently and bending down he whispered "Deal" His lips caught hers. The kiss wasn't demanding, nor was it aggressive. It was sweet, and soft. Not that Taylor was an expert on the whole kissing she'd have to say it was perfect, just the right amount of lip on lip, no tongue and the way he held her cheek made her swoon. He softly moaned against her lips as he pulled back "See, that wasn't too bad… now, was it?" Taylor stood looking up at him, her lips felt naked without his claiming hers. What was she thinking? She had Jackson "Fuck…" she mentally thought to herself. She loved Jackson, but just something about Stephen made her heart skip a thousand times faster, and just from their kiss left her wanting more. "Taylor?" Stephen said breaking her train of thought. "N-no, it wasn't at all." Her voice soft as she continued to think of the situation she was in. Stephen oblivious of what was truly going through her mind walked over to his bag "Listen, if you need anything I know you have my number, but take this as well." He said walking back towards her with a white key. A puzzled look crossed her face as she looked down at the card "Your room key? Why?" Stephen insisted she took the key as he smiled "As I said if you need anything. I heard from Stu about how he would like to get to know Natalie. Now to play it safe it's better to have somewhere to go rather than having to hear what may or may not happen." Feeling reluctant at first Taylor stared at the white card "Can't he just go to his room?" she asked looking up at him. Obviously Taylor knew nothing about Stu, so when Stephen began to laugh as though it was one big joke left Taylor feeling uneasy. "Just take it. Even if I'm not there, please feel free to stick around, and I promise this isn't a way to get inside your pants." He handed her the card once more. "Alright…Thanks I guess." She said taking the card and putting it into her short pocket. "Guess I should get going I have to do some training before the even tonight" taking his bag, he waved and then walked out of the room. Before Taylor could say goodbye he had already made his exit. The feeling of guilt trapped inside her once she realized what she had done, and how she felt when it happened. Letting herself sit against the wall she asked herself over in her head what she was doing, for god sake she loved Jackson, she really did. "If I have to constantly tell myself I love Jackson…what does that mean?" she asked herself out loud. "It means you should evaluate your relationship…" a voice said from the door. Startled was the last thing Taylor had expected as she looked up to see Randy leaning against the door frame, "Sorry, I'll go so you can work out." She stood up and walked towards the door.

Randy watched, as she rushed to get her things. Breaking the uncomfortable silence as he pointed to himself "I just know where you are coming from. Newly divorced…"Taylor stopped, and ran her hand through her hair "I guess it's complicated that way then." Nodding, he knew far to well what she meant "It's hard, but having friends help." placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. Taylor looked up "Thank you…" even though they had met briefly hours before Taylor felt comfortable with Randy around. They were both in the same spot, well okay maybe not really. But he understood what she was going through. Smiling down, his hand still resting against her shoulder "Just know I'm here if you need anything. I may look like an ass on air, but I'm really a nice guy."

"I can see that." Taylor laughed softly. Even though what happened with Stephen still lodged in her chest, she felt at ease on the outside when she spoke with Randy. Who knew within the first day of actual training she'd meet such great people.


End file.
